Das Wunder von Godric's Hollow
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Ich habe diese Geschichte vor einigen Jahren für eine ganz liebe RPG Partnerin geschrieben und zufällig wieder gefunden. Für die Jahreszeit einfach passend und ich dachte mir ich veröffentliche sie hier mal ;-) Sirius Black erlebt ein kleines Weihnachtswunder.


_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

Feine Schneeflocken, nicht größer als Stecknadelköpfe, fielen Sanft auf die Fensterbank des alten, fast schon verfallenen Hauses. Auf der Straße regte sich nichts. Kein Mensch, kein Fahrzeug, nicht einmal eine streunende Katze war zu sehen. Das einzige Licht flackerte durch das trübe Fenster im ersten Stock. Eine weiße Kerze auf der Fensterbank.

Gedankenverloren blätterte der junge Mann vor der Kerze in einem kleinen Buch, das den Titel „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte – von Charles Dickens" trug. Immer wieder blickte er kurz auf um die Schneeflöckchen bei ihrem Tanz im Wind zu beobachten. Im Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Kein Wunder, schließlich war er alleine. Eine erdrückende Stille. In Askaban waren wenigstens die Schreie der Gefangenen zu hören gewesen, alles war besser als diese Stille. Er schloss das Buch und beschloss Musik anzumachen, vielleicht würde ihm das helfen nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Die ersten Töne von „Wish you were here" ertönten. Pink Floyd. Eine Band die er zu seiner Schulzeit des Öfteren gehört hatte. Erneut blickte er auf das Buch über Ebenezer Scrooge, der gerade vom Geist der Vergangenen Weihnacht heimgesucht worden war und unwillkürlich musste er an eines seiner vergangenen Weihnachten zurückdenken…

 _24\. Dezember 1972  
Das ganze Haus war erfüllt von dem Duft frisch gebackener Plätzchen. Aus dem Radio ertönten Weihnachtslieder von Bing Crosby und Frank Sinatra. Es war gemütlich warm in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Mr. Potter hatte den Kamin angeschürt. Der Weihnachtsbaum strahlte förmlich, dank der vielen Kerzen um ihn herum. Mrs. Potter stand mit Penelope Stevens in der Küche und backte bei munterem Geplauder. Molly Weasley war also zum zweiten Mal Mutter geworden. Wie schön für sie. Mr. Potter hatte es vorgezogen sich auf der Terrasse mit einer Zigarre niederzulassen und James saß mit seiner Cousine Judy unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und schüttelte die Geschenke um so vielleicht herauszufinden, was er bekommen würde. Er selbst saß auf der weichen, karierten Couch und beobachtete seinen besten Freund mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. „Gibs endlich auf, James, morgen erfährst du doch sowieso was drin ist.", sagte er gelangweilt und lies sich dabei etwas tiefer in die Couch sinken. „Sirius, deine Geduld ist wirklich bewundernswert.", sagte er und streckte ihm dabei die Zunge raus. Warum sollte er denn auch ungeduldig sein? Sirius konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann – und ob überhaupt – er zuletzt ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. „Da ist ja sogar ein ganzer Stapel Geschenke für Sirius dabei, wer schenkt DEM denn bitte was?", kam es aus Judys Ecke, womit sie den kleinen Jungen aufhorchen lies. Geschenke? Für ihn? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Blitzschnell saß auch er unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und betrachtete die kleinen, bunt verpackten Päckchen. Eines war von Mrs. und Mr. Potter, eines von James und – da lag sogar eins von Penelope Stevens und von Judy. Ungläubig sah er das junge Mädchen mit den zotteligen, schwarzen Haaren und der dicken Brille auf der Nase an. „Du schenkst mir etwas? Das sollte ich ja rot im Kalender markieren.", sagte er, wobei das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht immer größer wurde. Judy rollte mit den Augen und erhob sich. „Es ist Weihnachten und meine liebe Tante hat seit Oktober auf mich eingeredet ich soll dir auch was schenken, wo du doch mit uns gemeinsam feierst. Bilde dir also nur nicht zu viel darauf ein." Sie klang gewohnt bissig, so wie sonst auch wenn sie mit Sirius sprach. „Zicke", meinte er nur und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Bettnässer", gab sie zur Antwort. Sirius dementierte diese Aussage natürlich immer sofort, er wollte sich SOWAS von ihr nicht unterstellen lassen. James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus womit der Abend seinen Ausklang fand.  
Am Nächsten morgen war Bescherung. Wie üblich gab es selbst gestrickte Socken und Handschuhe für jeden von Penelope Stevens – Judys Grandma – ein Fort mit Cowboys und Indianern für James von seinen Eltern, eine neue Puppe für Judy und Zinnsoldaten für Sirius. Als letztes machte er Judys Geschenk auf. Die Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens…_

Der Mann lächelte als er erneut auf das Buch blickte. Es war alt und abgenutzt. Unzählige male hatte er es bereits gelesen. Immer musste er dabei an das kleine Mädchen denken, mit dem er sich Tag ein Tag aus gestritten hatten als sie noch zur Schule gingen. James fand es manchmal extrem nervig dass sich seine Cousine und sein bester Freund nicht verstanden aber dem war nicht so. Die beiden mochten sich im Grunde sehr – doch keiner von beiden hätte es freiwillig zugegeben.  
Es war jedenfalls das erste richtige Weihnachtsfest des Mannes gewesen um den es sich hier dreht. Zumindest das erste, an das er sich gerne zurückerinnerte. Wenn er an seine eigene Familie dachte, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Die großartige, reinblütige Familie Black, der es nur um ihr Ansehen und die Reinheit ihres Blutes ging. Seine Mutter hatte Glück, dass sie bereits tot war sonst wäre er vermutlich doch noch zum Mörder geworden. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich auf das kaputte Bett, das an der Wand neben der Tür stand. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

 _24\. Dezember 1979  
Es schneite so stark, dass man fast die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht sah. Ganz Godric's Hollow strahlte dennoch in zauberhaftem Lichterglanz. Jeder hatte sein Haus festlich geschmückt, mit hellen Lichterketten, Weihnachtlichen Figuren und Mistelzweigen. Eines der Häuser strahlte jedoch eine besondere Wärme aus. Es war das Haus von James und Lily Potter. Durch das Fenster konnte man einen prachtvoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum erkennen und ein glückliches Paar dass auf dem Sofa saß und sich im Arm hielt. Draußen war alles still, bis ein leises Plop ertönte und zwei Gestallten vor dem Haus erschienen. Eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Pelzmantel lief auf den Vorbau des Hauses zu, drehte sich dann um und lächelte. Bald schon war ihr langes, schwarzes Haar mit weißen Schneeflocken bedeckt, was sie aber keineswegs störte. „Komm schon, Sirius! Die beiden erwarten uns", lächelte sie. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten wie die Sterne am Himmel, als sie die ersten Stufen der Holztreppe hinauflief. Der junge Mann mit den langen, Rabenschwarzen Haaren folgte ihr, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Auf der obersten Stufe jedoch, schloss er sie fest in die Arme und blickte ihr so tief in die Augen, dass sie meinte ihr Herz hätte aufgehört zu schlagen. Sie folgte seinem Blick nach oben, wo sie einen Mistelzweig über ihnen entdeckte. „Manchen Traditionen sollte man folge leisten", flüsterte er, bevor seine Lippen den Weg zu den ihren Fand. Erst ganz sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Es war ein Kuss, der ein Feuerwerk in ihnen entfachte und der einfach nicht enden sollte. Irgendwann jedoch, drückte sie ihn sanft von sich. „Hör lieber auf, Black sonst müssen wir die Feier leider absagen." „Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn wir beide allein im Bett feiern?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und drückte auf die Türklingel. Er stand hinter ihr und umarmte sie. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor die Tür aufging und ein seufzender James vor ihnen stand. „Könnt ihr denn nicht mal an Heilig Abend die Finger von einander lassen?", fragte er gespielt genervt. Sirius grinste breit, hob seine Freundin hoch und trug sie über die Türschwelle, während er James mit einem kurzen Nein antwortete. Die drei gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sirius Judy wieder absetzte. Lily erwartete die beiden schon. Sie lag auf dem Sofa mit einer Decke über den Beinen und einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. „Hallo ihr beiden", sagte sie kurz. Die junge Frau strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, das konnte einfach nicht nur an Weihnachten liegen. „Was denn, was denn? Lily Potter trinkt an heilig Abend einen Tee? Ist euch der Feuerwhisky ausgegangen?", fragte Judy, bevor sie ihren Mantel abnahm und ihn James zuwarf. Nun wusste keiner mehr, wer mehr strahlte, Lily oder James. „Nun wisst ihr, genauso genommen darf sie keinen Alkohol mehr trinken.", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihr. „Wieso darf sie nicht?", fragte Sirius, der sich in einen Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen lies und Judy sofort auf sich zog. „Ich bin schwanger" Bei diesem kleinen Satz aus Lilys Mund bekam das Weihnachtsfest für unser Pärchen eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Sie lachten und gratulierten den beiden, bevor James doch noch den Feuerwhiskey hervorzog um abzustoßen. Lily trank natürlich nichts. Es wurde ein wundervoller Weihnachtsabend unter Menschen, die sich liebten. „Meinst du wir werden auch einmal so glücklich?", fragte Judy irgendwann. „Sind wir das nicht schon?"…_

Er lächelte und stand wieder auf. Schlafen war einfach unmöglich. Nicht an heilig Abend. Nicht allein. Seine fröhlichsten Weihnachtsfeste hatte er immer zusammen mit den Potters gehabt, doch die waren nun schon so viele Jahre Tod. Eine leichte Traurigkeit überkam ihn, doch dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er zog seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe an und begab sich nach draußen. Die Luft war angenehm kalt, einen Moment atmete er tief durch, bevor er mit einem leisen Plop den Grimmauldplace verließ. Eine Sekunde später Plopte es erneut, jedoch in Godric's Hollow. Nun stand er vor einem Großen Tor, dem Eingang zum Friedhof. Wahrlich kein geeigneter Ort um das Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen, doch er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und nach allem, was seine Freunde für ihn getan hatte, schuldete er es ihnen sie wenigstens an Heilig Abend zu besuchen.

Sirius bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den dichten Schnee. Vorbei an alten, verwitterten Grabsteinen und Uralten Gräbern, vorbei an neueren an denen immer noch die kleinen, roten Grablichter leuchteten. Bis hin zu einem Weißen Grabstein, mit einem eingravierten Engel, der die Namen „James & Lily Potter" trug. „Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich so lange nicht mehr hier war", sagte er gedankenverloren. Alle Bilder der letzten Stunden zogen noch mal vor seinem geistigen Auge an ihm vorbei. So vieles hatte sich verändert. Seine besten Freunde lagen hier, in diesem Grab seit gut 14 Jahren. Seine große Liebe verschwand damals spurlos und niemand weis ob sie noch lebt und er selbst saß so viele Jahre unschuldig in Askaban.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und spürte die kleinen Schneeflöckchen auf seiner Haut. „Wenn du die Liebe im Herzen trägst, fühlst du den Geist der Weihnacht, egal wo du dich befindest." Das war nicht seine Stimme, doch eine ihm sehr vertraute. Träumte er vielleicht noch immer? Oder konnte es sein…

Sirius traute sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst, er würde einfach nur den Verstand verlieren. Doch er brauchte die Gewissheit. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand sie neben ihm. Lebendig und wunderschön, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte Angst sie zu berühren, vielleicht würde sie sich einfach in Luft auflösen, wie eine Illusion. Doch sie war es, die zuerst die Hand hob und sie ihm auf die Wange legte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius" Er schloss sie in die Arme und wusste, dass es von nun an wieder glückliche Weihnachtsfeste geben würde.

 _I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_


End file.
